Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is one of liquid crystal display panels, adopts the thin film transistor technology and may significantly improve image quality.
As an important part of a driver of the TFT-LCD, a gate driving circuit is mainly used to use shift registers to convert input clock signals and apply the converted signals to gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel. In multi-stage shift registers of the gate driving circuit, each stage shift register is connected to corresponding gate lines so as to output gate line driving signals. In the gate driving circuit, various stage shift registers are connected with one another, an initial signal is input to a first stage shift register of the various stage shift registers, and gate line driving signals are output in order to various stage shift registers of gate lines. An input terminal of a current stage shift register is connected to an output terminal of a previous stage shift register, and an output terminal of a next stage shift register is connected to a control terminal of the current stage shift register.
In the existing technology, the output terminal of the next stage shift register is connected back to a reset terminal of the current stage shift register, that is, at the time of outputting the gate line driving signal in the next stage shift register, the gate line driving signal of the current stage shift register is reset, so as to prepare for a next transfer of signal.
However, since resolution of the liquid crystal display devices is higher and higher, when outputting the gate line signals, a period for writing data signal is shorter and shorter. If still adopting the gate line driving circuit in the existing technology, an abnormal image display is easily caused due to less period for writing data signal, resulting that display failure easily occurs on the liquid crystal display having a high resolution, which cannot satisfy users' requirements for display effect.